<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dawn and Dusk by Storm54</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759532">Dawn and Dusk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm54/pseuds/Storm54'>Storm54</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Smash Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Different Realms, F/M, Gen, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Very Origional, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm54/pseuds/Storm54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Linda Weaver, a SSBU e-sports player, is shocked when her world suddenly turns upside down. A building explodes, she goes into another dimension, she befriends a talking (opera singing) sword, and just who is this shadow handsome guy...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dharkon/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Prologue That Freaks Me Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is the story of one of my oldest OCs. This is the first character I really elaborated on, and I hope you like it! Dharkon and Galeem's backstory will be elaborated on later in the story, as will the ancestor of Lucmj, tji tlboa apxsapfxsv.</p><p>FILE ENCRIPTED: VIGENERE<br/>KEY: SUBSPACE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up suddenly, from an unknown noise. I lay in bed, startled. This is fine, I thought, it was nothing more than a car going by, or a very, very late night bird... Why would a bird even be out here? At 2:00 AM? Huh, it's 2:00 AM exactly. Interesting. I crept forward, trying not to make a sound and failing, a lot. In I tripped over a book, I recognized it as one of my many, many Super Smash Brothers handbooks. I owned about 16. I have no idea why, I'm pretty decent at the game. So is Ben, If you could call victory dancing while holding a joy-con and avoiding my efforts to trip him talented. As i got up of of my bed, I hesitated. I though about the risks in my head.<br/>
"There could be robbers!"<br/>
"There probably aren't. Besides, if there are, I will deal with them."<br/>
"But what if there are robbers, and they have weapons!"<br/>
"We have the emergency hammer."<br/>
"Yeah... but sti-"<br/>
I made up my mind, by ignoring the safe-safe voice, then uncertainly headed downstairs to check what the noise was, without waking Ben, which wasn't hard, he could sleep through an elephant stampede. Of course, by the time I got downstairs, whatever made the noise would very likely be gone, but I had to check, in case it wasn't. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, a new voice uncertainly spoke in my head,<br/>
“Who, who are you…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Of All the Things in the World....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Linda wakes up in the morning, Dharkon is no help, and neither is breakfast.<br/>I do not own ssb.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this world, SSB is a much bigger sport than in our world.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My eyes shot open. The voice I heard hadn't come back, so I had decided to go up to bed for various reasons. One, I was tired. Two, SmashCon was in a week. And three, there was nothing I could do about it now. I slowly clambered out of bed. I walked to my clothes drawers, looking through... are my clothes all merchandise? I settled on pants that have a smash ball on them and a shirt with the heavyweight characters on them. My mains are Bowser and Ridley, but I am more skilled at Bowser. I walked past my book shelf of guidebooks, Erin Hunter books, and many, many others. I exited the my bedroom. Ben was still asleep, no surprise there. I clambered down the rickety stairs, as my mind clattered along. <br/>     "Should I continue the World of Light, or eat breakfast."<br/> "I suggest whatever breakfast is."<br/>     "Oh, so now your back."<br/> "Yes."<br/>     "What even is your name?"<br/> "Is that important?"<br/>     "YES."<br/> "I can hear you from here."<br/>     "So, what is it?"<br/> "What is what?"<br/>    "YOUR NAME!"<br/> "Um, I believe it is Dharkon."<br/>     "What, like the guy from the World of Light?"<br/> "The what?"<br/>     "How about I show you?"<br/>     Not waiting for his answer, I went over and powered up Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. As I curled my fingers around the familiar feel of the controllers, the intro played. I skipped past it. As the selection screen popped up, I selected spirits, then World of Light. Then I clicked on my game, in the second slot. I was in the Final Battle Realm, where I zoomed out the game to show Dharkon himself and Galeem. <br/> "I look nothing like that, but that looks familiar."<br/>     "Just, what is the last thing you remember."<br/> "Falling into a dark pit as me and Galeem... where the heck is he?"<br/>     "Backstory?"<br/> "Later."<br/>     "But-"<br/> "LATER!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All will be explained in due time.... AKA when I have the Legend of Darz and Kiira up. Also, this story is meant to be read by entire work.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>